Dream Chaining
__NOEDITSECTION__ Dream chaining, or DEILD (Dream Exit Induced Lucid Dream) is used to induce lucid dreams. This technique can be used to have multiple lucid dreams each night. Dream chaining is a WILD, (Wake Initiated Lucid Dream), variant, however this technique can only be done after a few hours sleep. This technique relies on the fact that after awakening, your brain is still partially asleep and you can fall asleep relatively easily. If you manage to DEILD or dream chain, think of the awakening as 'taking a break from dreaming.' How to Succesfully Chain a Dream Having a DEILD takes little preparation; and when done correctly, it can prove to be a very reliable lucid induction technique. Preparation First of all, you must go to bed. You cannot do a DEILD without going to bed beforehand. If it is done before bed, it is known as a Wake Initiated Lucid Dream, (or WILD for short). Set your alarm clock for about 5 hours (alternatively, if you have brief awakenings during the night there is no need to set an alarm clock), and then go to sleep. The purpose for setting your alarm clock for 5 hours is that you'll wake up when your REM (Rapid Eye Movement) cycle kicks in. REM is when lucid dreams occurs, so it is a fundamental rule that you must set your alarm clock for approximately 5 hours (you may need to adjust slightly, because sometimes REM cycles can occur at different times. 3-6 hours is an ideal time). Waking up After 5 hours of sleep, you will be awoken by your alarm clock. When awake, do not move a muscle. This may take some practice to ensure you do not move. Wait until your alarm clock stops. You are now ready for DEILD. After your alarm clock stops, lay still with your eyes closed and concentrate. After about 30 seconds (sometimes can be fast as 10 seconds) you will enter sleep paralysis. At this point you may experience frightening hypnagogic hallucinations, but you need to remind yourself that nothing can hurt you. For example, you may experience the feeling that someone else is in the room. Transferring sleep paralysis into a dream There are many ways to convert sleep paralysis into a dream. Here are some of the methods that are used: *Visualize yourself in a scene (this can be anything - for example, visualize yourself walking around your house), and focus on all five senses. If done correctly you can 'hop' into that scene, and complete DEILD. *Wait until sleep paralysis has run its course. After a minute or two, sleep paralysis will have supposedly 'died down' and you may have entered a dream. Sometimes a DEILD will start with a false awakening, so you must always do a reality check when 'getting up.' *Concentrate on the tactile sensations sleep paralysis creates for you. Sometimes you may feel as if you are falling - you can use this to enter a DEILD. Once in a DEILD, you may do as you wish! DEILDs are oftenly more vivid than normal DILDs and MILDs. If you wake up, you can repeat the technique and have as many dreams as you want in one night. Category:Techniques